vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinun
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Jinun (Real name Kumozou) is the leader of the four beast generals of the Dangaishu. He is a rival and childhood friend of Douren, and also the father of Senya. He hates demons since he had his village attacked and his wife brutally murdered. Jinun is extremely faithful to his concept of justice and was one of the main antagonists in part 1 and part 2 of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Kumozou, Jinun, "Dragon Man", Nadare, "Dragon God" Origin: Sengoku Youko Gender: Male Age: Early 40's Classification: Human, Leader of the Four Beast Generals of Dangaishuu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Acrobatics, Chi Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid, over time), Transformation (Into a half-dragon form), Large Size (Type 0, when transformed), Natural Weaponry, Power Nullification (Break a spell with a scream), Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection via Forcefield Creation (Can create energy barriers that can deflect energy attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the power of his attacks by focusing energy on parts of his body), Magic with Talismans (Can use magic talismans to deflect electricity based attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Could touch Tribe of Void's leader), Resistance to Mind Control (Could make his own decisions even under the effect of mind control from Tribe of Void) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Easily surpassed adult Senya), higher with strengthening spiritual energy | At least Mountain level, likely higher (One-Shoted Mountain God. She herself stated that Jinun was a threat that she would not want to face in his peak condition again) even higher with strengthening spiritual energy Speed: Speed of Light (Should be comparable to Douren. Easily surpassed Adult Senya in their fight) | FTL (Outspeeded Mountain God and casually blitzed her) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Superior to Jinka Yamato) | At least Class M (Superior to Mountain God) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, higher with strengthening spiritual energy | At least Mountain Class, likely higher, even higher with strengthening spiritual energy Durability: At least Small City level+ (Supported many blows from Jinka Yamato and Senya) | At leat Mountain level, likely higher (Tanked innumerous punches from Douren) Stamina: Very High (Able to fight and travel for hours in search of his enemies. He is one of the strongests mnks of Dangaishu, being comparable to Douren physically. As a Dragon his stamina should be superior to standards demons and humans) Range: Extended melee range by his size. Hundreds of meters with energy projection. Standard Equipment: Magic talismans. Intelligence: Very High (Jinun is a mature man, wise and strict. Can master various styles of martial arts, so much so that it impressed even the Mountain God with her physical and magical abilities) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Martial Arts: Jinun is a master in martial arts. Trained in various different styles with mastery, even when he was a child, being comparable to Douren. But different to his rival, Jinun is more skilled with powerful kicks and leg fights. *'Sea Dragon's Crushing Kick:' Jinun focuses energy on his foot, amplifying his power and performing a straight kick, this technique can even reflect energetic attacks. 14jinun.jpg|Preparation 15jinun.jpg|The kick *'Fallen God Attack: Flying Kick of The Sea Dragon:' Jinun focuses energy on his leg and performs a great leap, spinning in the air and falling on top of his target with a powerful crushing blow. Spiritual Energy Attacks: A series of energy attacks in which Jinun applies his spiritual power in combination with his martial arts and dragon form. *'Palm of Hagun:' Jinun focuses energy on his hand and applies a direct attack to his target, generating an explosive impact **'Double Palm of Hagun:' Jinun uses Hagun's Palm in both hands and uses it to increase the power of his attacks, and can also defend and reflect attacks *'Roaring Annihilation Blast:' Jinun sends a blast of energy out of his hand at his opponent, powerful enough to leave Douren unable to fight temporarily Key: Part 1/Pre Awakened | Part 2/Nadare Awakened Gallery 22jinun.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sengoku Youko Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Monks Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragons Category:Acrobats Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Mizukamiverse Category:Natural Weaponry Users